The present invention relates to adjustable artist's easels.
The present invention more particularly relates to adjustable artist's easels, that can be readily adjusted to support a picture frame in various different positions, according to the individual requirements of different artists.
A conventional artist's easel, in most cases, comprises an upright tripod construction, wherein the two front-most tripod legs, also form a support surface for a picture frame, that also anchors the canvas on which the painting is to be made. Further, a transverse bar extends across the two front-most tripod legs to supportively engage the lower edge of the picture frame.
The tripod legs are angled to a vertical plane so that the canvas picture frame is tilted to a stable condition, resting against the two front-most tripod legs.
Most conventional artist's easels are not sufficiently adjustable to fully meet the needs of a wide range of different artists, e.g., to support the canvas frame in an elevated position, or lowered position, so that the artist can conveniently paint while either standing or sitting, or to permit the canvas picture frame to have a wide range of tilted positions, between the vertical position and the horizontal position
The present invention, has elegantly overcome the drawbacks of the prior art conventional artist's easels, by providing an adjustable artist's easel, designed to achieve an increased degree of versatile adjustability, for meeting a wide range of an artist's needs.